Predator
by RUSHxx
Summary: Your usual twilight story but the Cullen's never return. Alice and Jasper's relationship is ruined. Bella decides it was time for a change in her life. When Bella and Jasper meet again how will she react? Find out! M for drug use, adult themes and because i'm paranoid. If you don't like don't read. And please do review. Enjoy :) {Ps name might change!}
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo. Sorry for no new chapters in my other stories. :/ I haven't really ****been that inspired with writing.** **but lately I've had this idea floating around in my head, ive seen it around before and im not sure if ive done it before or not sooo I guess I'll just go ahead and write it and see how it goes. PS the beginning of this story takes place in Texas during November I have no clue what the weather is like during this time so yeah.**

**This is an OOC fanfic, it is also a Jasper/bella love story, if you don't like it don't read it. This story will have drug use and other adult themes. All vampires are vampires but they are more like the vampires from vampire diaries where they can eat, drink, etc. So please don't speak about the things I have them do or happen. Also, I will be posting the outfits in a collection on polyvore which will be linked in my bio, I probably will not describe them or I will only describe some of them in the story. Please review and enjoy this story. (: I will also try and update my other stories soon so stay tuned! **

Chapter 1

Jaspers POV

"Why again are you forcing me to go to this dumb bar with you and Char tonight?" I asked Peter as we were sitting on the back porch of his home in Texas. It was bella's birthday and he knew I dredded this day because it's the day I screwed my life up.

"Because man I have a good feeling bout tonight. I just know something is gonn' happen t'night and we're all gonn' enjoy it." He replied taking a puff of his cigarette. Peter's special ability is that he knows shit and he usually is right so I've learned to not question him.

After Alice left me after Bella's birthday blaming me for the whole fiasco when I almost killed her. When we both know it was because she had planned it and seen it all happen and she knew I would feel everyone else's blood lust in the room. I had been doing exceptionally well controlling my blood lust. But Bella being Edward's singer and everyone else not having feed the few days prior made it extra hard for me.

So I decided to leave after Alice divorced me and traveled for some time. I tried to keep on the animal diet but with all the "stress" I had involved with everything I caved and started feeding on humans again. I didn't see anything wrong with it sense it was a vampires nature to feed from humans and all the Cullen's already thought I was a monster. So why not become what they believe I am.

After a couple years I decided I wanted to settle down and decided why not with Peter and Char. A couple days later I got a call from Peter telling me where they were and that I was welcome to stay with them for as long as I wanted. So I began my journey to Texas from Alaska. I decided I would drive to get my thoughts together.

And now four months later Peter decides it would be good to go to a bar since I've apparently gotten better with my self control and apparently we should celebrate as Char put it.

"Whatever you say captain." I said, dropping my bud on the ground and stepping on it.

"I know you will." He said winking and walking into the house.

Bella's POV

"Belllllaaaaa! Wake uppppppppp." I groaned as someone yelled from my door way. I grabbed my pillow and threw it in the direction of the door and then a laugh. "Nice try B get up its noon and we got shit to do!" My bestfriend and roommate Kallel said, jumping on my bed. I put my arm over my eyes and slowly moved it from my face, squinting from the light.

"Like what it's a Friday afternoon. I was planning on sleeping all day." I said, whipping the sleep from my eyes.

"Like shopping! It's your birthday which means bar night! Your 21st birthday which means you can legally drink with us! So get your ass up and shower cause you look like your dead." I looked over and glared at her, to which she smiled sweetly at and said

"I'm gonna make you breakfast and I'll have some good shit ready for you once you get out of the shower." She said running towards the door.

I laughed and got out of bed grabbing a towel and went into the bathroom turning the water on and started brushing my teeth while I waited for it to heat up. I stripped down from my t shirt and underwear and stepped into the shower. I let the water run down my body and started thinking about random things.

It was my 21st birthday, it had been three years sense I'd last seen the Cullen's. Since then I'd moved to Texas, I thought it would probably be the best place to move so I wouldn't have to see another vampire ever again. I was done with them and their stupid world. The Cullen's had gotten me almost killed on multiple occasions, if they really loved me they wouldn't have put me in any danger. I'd finally gotten over them and the heart break Edward inflicted on me.

After they left I got into some bad stuff drugs, alcohol, and getting myself into abusive relationships. I wouldn't say I'm addicted to drugs or depend on drugs and alcohol to get through everything but it does help and I've been ten times happier not caring what anyone thinks. A year after I left Charlie was killed in combat. This really got to me and I got into worse drugs like cocaine and heroin and that's when I decided to move to Texas, Rene and Phil were still in Jacksonville, and she wasn't really ever there for me so I haven't had contact with her since the funeral.

Once I realized that I had been in the shower for 20 minutes now I decided it was time to quickly shampoo, condition, shave, etc and get out. I put on some spandex and big hoodie along with some tall socks. I brushed out my hair and grabbed my phone checking it and walking towards the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Damn girl you treat me well!" I said, smacking her ass on my way over to the coffee. She laughed and grabbed the plates with the food and took them to the table. I grabbed my cup of coffee and sat down across from her while she slid over the bong. I grabbed the lighter and lit it up taking a hit. I exhaled and instantly felt a weight lifter of my shoulders. I slid it back over to Kallel and grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. Then I grabbed a pancake ate that also taking another hit from the bong.

"So b what you wanna do for your birthday?"

"I'm down for anything, I just wanna get drunk and have a good time." I said smiling.

~*~ later that day during the shopping trip

Kallel and I were sitting in the food court taking a break to eat and sit down for awhile. I had my outfit for tonight bought and Kallel hadn't, she was one of those girls who like to go into every shop before actually buying anything. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there Kallel decided we needed to get back to shopping.

"I'll catch up with ya, I need a smoke." I said.

"Alright call me when you're done!" she said winking and walking off in the direction of the stores. grabbed my bags and purse and walked towards the back exit where no one usually goes since it's dark and secluded, but a good place to smoke. I set my bags down next to my feet and pulled out a blunt from my purse along with a lighter. I lit it up and took a puff. After a few minutes I heard rustling behind me I turned to look and saw the heads of two separate people both of the honey gold color, reminding me of Jasper who almost killed me three years ago to the day. I shook that thought from my mind, took one last puff and flicked the blunt to the ground. Pulled out some eye drops from my purse to rid myself of the red eyes and then picked up my bags and called Kallel.

"Hey where you at?" I asked once she answered.

"I'm in J Crew I'll wait for you in here." she said and hung up.

I walked over to the shop she was in and saw she had a few things picked out. We went over to the counter and she bought the few things and we went into a couple more shops and then went home.

"So who's all coming tonight?" I asked once we were back at the house.

"Jay, Mitch, Matt, Josie, Ryan, Chantel, Missa, and the twins." she yelled from the bathroom. I walked towards my room and took off my flannel and shoes. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bong off the table and went into the bathroom. I pulled our stash out from the medicine cabinet and sat on the ground lighting up while Kallel got into the shower. I took a few hits and just mellowed out for awhile. While sitting on the floor I replied to people who texted me happy birthday.

Jasper's POV

Peter and Char thought it would be a good idea to get me new clothes since I've been living in the same ones for the past couple of months. I agreed and we all got in Peter's truck with tinted windows and drove into town. We drove around to the back and went towards the back entrance at vampire speed but stopped behind a dumpster when we heard someone. Peter and I bother looked over the trash can at the same time the girl looked towards us. We snuck back behind the dumpster and watched as she left. As the wind blew and she walked away I caught the slight smell on strawberries and freesias.

I tried to catch a glimpse of her face but she had already walked back in through the doors. We went in after her keeping our distance.

"So you boys go do what you wanna do and I'll do what I wanna do." Char said.

"Sure thang woman." Peter said slapping Char's ass and kissing her on the head.

As she walked away I asked Peter what the reason we were going was.

"Major you know I can't just tell you what's gonn' happen cause I don't even know I just feel that it's gonn' be good." He said winking at me, then gesturing me to follow him. I chuckled and followed after him.

**I thought it was time for a Jasper/Bella story since my other major story is a Bella/Alec. I do have a One-shot of Jasper/Bella but I thought I should start and new story. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and follow the story for more. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here I am, I should****be doing homework but I'd rather get a chapter up HAH. Thank you for all the reviews, keep it up!**

Bella POV

After Kallel got out of the shower I got in. I washed my hair and face, taking off the makeup I applied this morning and then shaved my whole body making myself silky smooth. I got out and towel dries quickly then went into my room and grabbed my favorite lotion off the top of my dresser and applied it all over my body making sure not to miss any spots. I grabbed a lacy black thong out of my dresser and a matching strapless bra. I put them both on and then grabbed some random t shirt and pulled it over my head, it hung just below my hips. I went into the bathroom and applied my makeup and put on some fake lashes.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of tequila.

"Ready for some shots?!" I yelled throughout the house grabbing some shot glasses out of a cupboard. I heard laughing from behind me. I turned around and set them on the table between Kallel and me. As she was pouring the shots someone started knocking on the door.

"Must be the guys." I ran over to the door and flung it open, Matt, Mitch and Chantel were standing there.

"I come bearing gifts!" Mitch yelled holding up bottles of whipped vodka, aka my favorite. I clapped and smiled, widely.

Mitch was strong built like Emmett was and Matt was leaner but still buff. Chantel, Matt's girlfriend, is small and petite and a ball of energy.

"Happy birthday b!" she yelled, coming up and hugging me.

"Thanks." I replied hugging her back.

"Damn bella babe looking hot tonight." Mitch said smacking my ass with one hand as he handed me the bottles of vodka.

"Only for you." I said winking. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and smirked.

Matt threw me over his shoulder my head hanging near his butt.

"Matt has anyone ever told you that you have a nice butt?" I asked poking it, laughing.

"No but thanks." he said laughing, "Babe why don't you tell me I have a nice butt?" I asked looking over at Chantel.

"Because you're ego doesn't need to be bigger than it." she said laughing.

Matt dropped me down on the counter and walked over to Chantel wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Gimmie shots!" I said, kicking my legs out. They all laughed at me and Kallel handed me a shot of tequila.

"Maybe you should go get ready it's about the time we go out." Kallel said. I looked at her and realized she was already dressed in high waisted shorts, a black tank top, thigh high socks, and black shoes. I laughed and nodded, downing my shot and pushing myself off the counter.

"Ew your ass left marks on the counter!" she whined.

"Lick it!" I yelled back from my room. I heard a bunch of laughing from the front room and someone knocking on the door.

I went to my drawer and grabbed a white pair of shorts and slipped those one. Then I went over to the bags that I got today and pulled out a sparkly tube top and pulled that over my head and then grabbed the box that contained my new shoes and sat on the bed lacing them up.

I walked over to my dresser and put on deodorant and my favorite perfume that matched the lotion I put on earlier. I turned on my straightner and quickly went through my hair making it straight and smooth. I put on some lip gloss and looked at myself in the mirror. I appreciated the way I looked now than what I used to look like. I was strong and confident unlike when before when I was small and defenseless. I grinned; I was better now and happier.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around taking shots. I looked at the time and realized it was almost 9:30 and it was time to go out.

"Time to party!" Josie yelled holding up a shot.

We all pilled into two cars and drove off towards my favorite club. We walked right up to the bouncer past the line of people and he let us right in, which made a bunch of people complain and whine.

We all went into a corner and ordered a couple bottle with shot glasses and started talking and laughing. I was sitting between Mitch and Kallel who was next to the twins and so on. I was talking and drinking with Mitch when he pulled out a pill bottle and nodded his head towards the back of the club. I smirked and followed him to the back doors.

I was leaning against the wall while he handed me a pipe and lighter. I took a couple hits and then handed it to him; he took a couple hits and then put it back in his pocket. He put his hands on either side of my head against the wall and smirked.

He leaned in close and his breathe smelled of booze, I leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and grabbed my waist pulling me towards him. I wound my hands in his hair getting as close as possible. After what felt like an hour something started moving around the corner and was making a lot of noise. We both pulled apart and looked down the alley but saw nothing. I shrugged it off and pulled Mitch back into the club and to the dance floor.

We danced for awhile until I needed a drink and went to the bar.

"bella!" I heard someone call my name and I saw at the other end of the counter, Missy, my favorite bartender.

"Missy! Hey!"

"What can I getcha girly?"

"The usual." I said smiling.

"Of course! What's the occasion tonight? I see you're all here."

"It's my birthday! Gotta celebrate the right way right." I said winking and grabbing my drink off the counter.

"Well happy birthday girl! Drinks on me." she smiled and then walked off to our area in the back.

"Bella, finally!" Kallel yelled over the music. "Guess who showed up!" I sat down next to her and took a drink.

"Who?"

"Char and Peter! They were just over here; they said they would be right back they just went to get someone." I smiled and nodded.

We all sat around talking for a couple minutes until I saw Char's tiny little body floating towards us with Peter and another guy following her.

"CHAR!" I yelled standing up and walking around the table towards her.

"bella babe! Happy birthday!" she yelled throwing her arms around me.

"Thanks babe!" I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Peter!" I yelled pulling myself away from Char who walked over and sat down with Kallel.

"Happy birthday girl." he said hugging me and letting go. "This is my old friend Jasper," He said winking.

My face dropped and I swatted at Peter's arm giving him a look, he grinned at me and shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna get more drunk and then go get myself in some trouble, I'll see ya Petey! 

I walked to where Mitch was and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Jasper POV

There she was, standing right in front of me hugging my two oldest friends. To say the least I was shocked.

"This is my old friend Jasper." Peter said, and then her face fell, it's been three years to the day that we last saw each other, three years to the day where I almost killed her.

She hit him on the arm and then said something about getting drunk and getting herself into trouble. She went over to some guy and pulled him out to the dance floor with her. Peter and I walked off to the bar and sat down ordering some beers.

"Is that the 'good feeling' you've been having lately?" I asked.

"Yup." he grinned. I shook my head and took a sip of my beer.

"She hates me ya know." I said.

"She won't for long, you know to trust me. She'll eventually warm up to ya again." he said.

"Whatever you say."

I turned in my seat so I was leaning against the bar and watched as she danced with the guy. She's grown into a woman since I last saw her. She had curves know and her hair was straight as a pin. Her breasts and ass were now perky, making her even sexier.

She turned around in the guys arms and kissed him, which for some reason made me angry. She pressed herself closer to him, which only made me angrier. She pulled away and whispered something in his ear and he grinned. They walked back over to their friends and Bella grabbed a bottle of tequila and downed a bunch of it.

"Are ya'll ready to go? The twins, Missa, Ryan, and Jay all left already. Chantel and Matt are staying with us."

"Yeah Mitch is coming back with us too." I heard her say.

Her friend winked and smirked at her. Bella grabbed the bottle again and 'Mitch's' hand with the other and linked arms with the girl, walking towards the door.

"Are you ready to go mr grumpy pants?" Char asked once she reached us.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." I said getting up and walking behind her and Peter towards the back door and ran back to their house.

**Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, follow for more! :D**


End file.
